


At Your Beckon and Call

by Devydoodle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Work In Progress, implied prostitution, steve the callgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devydoodle/pseuds/Devydoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One call is all it ever took to steal his attention, no matter where he was or what he was doing; If Bucky needed him, he was there.</p>
<p>-<br/>"Stop it Rogers.. This is purely physical and you know that.." The words hit the blonde like an oncoming truck.<br/>"I know, but I think I'm f-"<br/>"NO!" James cut Steve's words short. He wasn't ready to hear what the kid had to say, he honestly didn't think he ever would be. "I'm not a good person, Rogers.. Stop.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Beckon and Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first story on this site and its something brand new my brain came up with as soon as I woke up this morning.. I know this are kinda confusing right now but as I write more I hope it'll make more sense.  
> I want to thank Superfluffywolf for being my amazing beta and also helping me progress so much as a writer! I'm finally not terrified to share my stories with people thanks to him. <3
> 
> This will be multi-chapter story so if you enjoy then keep an eye out for that. :)
> 
> Oh also sorry the first chapter is a bit short, I hope to make the next ones longer. Please keep in mind this is in a mostly AU verse where Steve and Bucky didn't grown up together.

Steve laid curled up on his side, his mind racing to put together the pieces. The night before had been a beautiful fog of passion and depravity. It was an amazing night, but Steve's tired mind couldn't seem to place where he was currently. That was until the light snoring and warmth against his back snapped him back to reality; he was at Bucky's place again. Or should he say; Sergeant James Barns.  
  
 _'Damnit Steve, you said you wouldn't do this again..!'_ He heard his friends words echo through his head.  
  
 _'I know, I know.. I just.. Tony if you KNEW him you would do it too..'_ He would always rebuttal. But the brunet was never satisfied with that answer. He could tell Steve was hurting inside but was powerless to do anything about it.  
  
Steve allowed himself a few more minutes of rest before shifting around to face the source of the snoring. As expected, Bucky's peaceful resting face came into view. Hidden behind the long lashes that fell upon strong cheek bones were those entrancing blue eyes that had captivated Steve.  
  
Here and there the snoring would stop, replaced with quiet rhythmic breaths. Everything about Bucky when he slept was so different from when he was awake. But that was just another thing Steve loved from these visits; he got to see the raw, vulnerable side to James that the public would never see. Seeing him on a mission, so stoic and cold, compared to now, his mouth slightly ajar in a goofy smile as he slept. You would think it was a completely different person.  
  
That was until the man shifted, rolling to his right side, the intimidating metal arm in full view. Unlike where it was before hidden under the pillows, the arm that Bucky was so self-conscious of. Even going extra length to hide it under multiple layers, no matter the weather, was now on display as he slept, his white skintight wifebeater not hiding a thing.  
  
Steve wanted to touch it; he wanted to reach out and feel the cool metal against his skin. But he knew better; he knew better then to do anything that would wake Bucky up right now. It was better if he left before the brunette awoke, before the awkward air would set in. Before Steve could feel that pain again when James says 'I'm _not_ a good person, Rogers.. Stop..'  
  
'I should go..' The blonde thought to himself with a quiet sigh. He had over stayed his welcome again; just like every time the two men would meet, Steve would always end up staying until morning light. Carefully he peeled the blankets off only to instantly retract his action. _Cold._ It was always cold in the mornings here. That's something that he would never get used to. Where he would have the heat set to kick on at 6am. Bucky on the other hand slept with a fan on, sometimes even AC. That way if he left his arm under the pillows he still wouldn't have to worry about his circuits overheating.  
  
Steve took a deep breath and stripped away the covers again. Exposing his bare chest and legs to the cold. The fresh scratch marks along his back burned at the opposing temperature. Quickly, he gathered his things and dressed in prior night's outfit of skinny jeans, a white v neck, his brown leather jacket and combat boots.  
  
Every time they would meet like this, whoever left first would always leave a note. It almost became habit for them, just like ending up here in the first place. So, as usual, Steve jotted down a quick note and left it on Bucky's bed stand, atop his phone. It simply said:  
 _'Amazing as always. . You know where to find me if you need me soldier. -Cap '_   Without much thought of what his hand did, he added a heart to the end of the note.  
  
He worried the heart would be too much, but it was to late to go back now. It was written in pen and he knew he had to leave soon. With a sigh he scuffled Bucky's hair lightly before hurrying off, locking the door behind him.  
  
The trip home wasn't horribly far, but after the nights festivities and lack of bike, it felt like he was walking to Russia. Bucky had been more needy then usual, and it showed in how he took the blonde without a care in the world for the after affects. Steve was scratched, bit, pushed around, and most importantly impaled, yet he loved every second of it. Every mark from the Sergeant was just a reminder that, even if just for the night, he honestly _meant_ something to him. It showed he was needed at least in one way. And for now that was enough...  
  
Steve lazily scraped the leftover cum away from his nail-beds as he walked, making a mental note to shower as soon as he got home. A shower, then fall back into routine. The routine without those gorgeous blue eyes involved; that is until he was needed again. No matter who said he shouldn't, he would always go when requested. Be it in the middle of something important or not. If he got a call, it became top priority. No exceptions.


End file.
